User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 2: A Warm, Bullworth Welcome
I know what you're all thinking, "How can Greg keep a promise for something that he most likely won't keep?" Well, I made a promise to myself that I will not get kicked out of another school this time. I'm doing it for myself, and I'm doing it for my mother. No one else. Anyway, Miss Danvers led me to the main building, up the stairs and into the office. Miss Danvers lightly knocked on a door, and it was opened by a man in a brown suit with a red tie, and he had dark brown hair that was starting to turn gray. "Ah, so'' you must be Ryder," the man said, "Sit down, boy." I took a seat in a fancy chair in a fancy office. It was so decorated, it reminded me of when I went on a field trip in 4th grade where we spent a night in a log cabin in Vermont. "Well, let's take a look at your rap sheet," Dr. Crabblesnitch took out a few sheets of paper and started to read, "Violence, assault with weapon, vandalism, graffiti, grand theft auto, resisting arrest, and recently you poured a chemistry mixture onto you're science teacher's skin and assaulted him, which caused your expulsion." I rolled my eyes when he read the part about stealing my teacher's car in sixth grade. "You are one of the nastiest little boys I have ever encountered, the most nastiest being that Hopkins boy. Now I want you to go to the boys dorm and recieve your dorm room and school uniform that you must wear at ''all times ''when in school. You may leave." I got up from the chair and was halfway to the door when Dr. Crabblesnitch stopped me, "You better keep you're nose clean, or I shall clean it ''myself!" I started to make my way to the boys dorm and two guys in white polo shirts stopped me and shouted, "Guess what time it is?! Yep, time for a beatdown!" One of them grabbed me by the shirt and I twisted his wrists and pushed him off of me. The other attempted to pull off a right hook to my jaw but I already saw it coming, so I blocked the hook and punched him in the stomach. He crumpled instantly to the ground and stayed there. "Wow these guys are weak fighters." I thought to myself. The other guy looked at me with anger and I growled, "Think I forgot about you, kid?!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and headbutted him, and kneed him in the face. He was out cold. Proud of myself, I almost strutted to the boys dorm until this'' huge'' kid shouted, "You're dead, new kid!" and he charged at me until a boy in a buzz cut about my age stepped between me and the kid and said, "Easy, Russell! Calm down!" The kid named Russell immediatly stopped being angry. I felt grateful and told the boy, "Thanks, I'm Greg. Greg Ryder." The boy looked at me and said, "Jimmy. Jimmy Hopkins." I thought to myself, "Is this the kid Dr. Crabblesnitch was talking about? The one who was the worst kid he ever met?" I just nodded to Russell and walked into the Boys Dorm. Category:Blog posts